


#48: "Shine"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [90]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Something caught the light filtering through the grubby window and shone like a spark





	#48: "Shine"

As Nate crossed the bedroom, bare feet padding on the dusty floor, something caught the light filtering through the grubby windows, and shone like a spark. He froze, eyes scanning the room for the source, but nothing stood out immediately. The faint prints of old photo frames decorated the walls - a few still had their little golden hooks driven in, but the angle was wrong. The only piece of furniture was the oak wardrobe; an enormous piece, handmade by some relative of Nate’s, maybe great grandfather or great uncle, going back a few generations.

Finally, he hesitated and back-stepped, until he could see the glint again; something just out of sight near the wardrobe’s bottom edge.

It was a ring. A simple, gold band, engraved with some Celtic knot formation, something dark caught in a few of the delicate edges. He recognized it as belonging to his mother. He’d always thought it was her wedding ring, had never seen her without it; but on the inside of the band were the words: _To Mags_ , and something else, hidden behind a heavy layer of dried blood.

The ring slipped from Nate’s fingers, struck the wood of the floor with a soft _ting_ , and rolled away beneath the wardrobe. He didn’t bother to try and retrieve it.


End file.
